Misunderstanding
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: This is for Sandfire Kat. I hope you'd forgive me. T just incase


**A/N: This is for Sandfire Kat. I hope she forgives me for something I said. Here is my first KidxMaka fic.**

**Pairing: MakaxKidd (surprised, so am I) and SoulxLiz**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

"Maka, it's not what you think!"

The blond girl turned around, "Sorry Kid. It's too late."

The door slammed leaving the reaper alone in misery.

"_What happen?_" Kid thought as he got down on his knees.

Kid was now all alone in his house. Just earlier that day he and Maka were happy. But now they are not happy, but alone all because of what he'd said earlier. But it wasn't directly towards her.

"Maka," Kid said sobbing. "Come back. MAKA!"

_*Earlier that day*_

_Maka and Kid were on a double date with Soul and Liz. They have been together for five years now and everyone is already use of them being together. Soul had gotten angry with Maka because of his feeling for her. But he is now with Liz and his heart healed from the wounds Maka had left. Liz too was upset over Kid, but like Soul, her heart also healed when Soul had asked her out on a "date." After a while Soul had muster his courage to ask her on a real date._

_So now here they are. Both dates have found love and are now back being friends and hanging out again. They are currently in a restaurant that Kid booked for them._

_Soul and Kid were both laughing at Maka's so called jokes._

"_Hahahahaha! Maka you got the punch line wrong. It's suppose to be, 'and he called his girlfriend yeller.' Not, 'and he called his girlfriend yellow.' I thought you were smart." Soul said laughing with Kid laughing beside him._

"_Hey, at least I tried." Maka said trying to defend her self._

_Liz was also chuckling at Maka's bad joke._

"_Don't worry about it Maka. It was just really bad joke made funny."_

_Maka glared at Liz, "Thanks for defending me." Maka said sarcastically. _

_This made both Soul and Kid laugh harder. After a while, once they had finished eating, Soul and Kid decided to take their dates on a walk. Soul was holding Liz hand, while Kid was holding Maka's hand._

"_So, anything new on Tsubaki yet?" Soul asked._

_Maka shook her head, "No, nothing yet."_

_Their friend Tsubaki is now six months pregnant with Black*Star's kid. They don't know the gender of the child yet. Of course this is due because Tsubaki wants to be surprise when he or she is born._

_Liz sighed, "Well that's just too bad. I hope Black*Star isn't going to run out on Tsubaki once the child is born."_

_Kid shook his head, "Are you kidding? Black*Star has been yapping about it for months. He keeps saying how the Might God he is, have made an offspring just as godly as he is. He just won't shut up about it."_

_Liz, Maka and Soul just laughed at Kid's comment as they continued on their walk. After awhile Soul decides to take Liz shopping, as he promised to take her the next time they go on a date. So he and Liz bid farewell to their friends and went their on their merry way. While Kid and Maka decided to go back to Kids house and spend some time there. They have been walking in silence for the last 8 minutes._

"_So," Kid said trying to break the silence in the air. "What do you want to do when get to my house?"_

_Maka just looked at Kid and smiles. "Anything you want to do is fine. Just don't do anything that my Papa would do?"_

_Kid just grinned, "Don't worry I'm not like him Maka."_

_Maka looked at Kid before she started laughing. "I know Kid; I was just pulling your leg."_

_Kid chuckled as they arrived at Kid's front door. Kid opened the door and said, "Ladies first."_

_Maka smiled, "Why thank you kind gentleman." She said and walked inside with Kid following after._

_Once inside Maka needed to use the bathroom. Just as Maka started going up stairs, the phone rang. So Kid went to answer the phone, while Maka continued up the steps._

_Kid walked to the phone and answered._

"_Hello?"_

'_Hey, Kid it's me Soul."_

_Kid had a confusing look on his face once he heard Soul's voice._

"_Hey Soul, what do you want?" Kid asked_

'_Well I was wondering if you could take Crona somewhere for me.'_

'_Crona?' Kid thought_

"_Why? Why can't you do it?"_

_Before Kid heard Soul's answer another loud voice was heard through the phone._

'_Soul hurry up!'_

_Kid recognized that voice. It was Liz._

'_Hold on Liz, I'm talking to Kid.' Kid heard Soul said._

'_Well hurry it up the plane is going to leave.'_

'_Plane?' Kid thought again._

"_Hey Soul," Kid said, " where are you going?"_

**A/N: Well I have to cut the story short, but the second part will be up on Monday. Sandfire Kat I hope you liked this first bit, and once again I'm sorry. Anywho please review. Thanks. And just incase anyone asked I'm not saying anything about what I said to Kat. That is just between me and her.**


End file.
